


Beware the silly ones

by Siempie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, The Doctor's Fucking Pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siempie/pseuds/Siempie
Summary: Yasmin had seen the Doctor annoyed before. She'd seen the Doctor angry before.But none of that could even begin to weigh up to THIS.





	Beware the silly ones

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts since February, but the new trailer dropped and i just had to post this to contain the hype.
> 
> CONTENT WARNINGS:  
> Gore

Yasmin had seen the Doctor annoyed before. The dramatic sigh and eye-roll, often accompanied by a sarcastic remark, was a sight she'd become very familiar with ever since Ryan insisted on spending a full day making the most awful puns he could think of.

Yasmin had seen the Doctor angry before. Her already loud voice had become deafening as she shouted a gaggle of world-conquering aliens into submission, pacing and waving her arms around as she seethed. It was kinda scary in the moment, but they had laughed about it in retrospect when Graham had compared it to a chihuahua chasing off a bulldog.

But none of that could even begin to weigh up to this.

Graham had his arms wrapped around them, Ryan pressed against his left side and Yasmin against his right. The aliens (Xhanythara, the Doctor had called them) towered over the cage they'd been locked in, their sharp claws glistening in the artificial light of the throne room. Even with the TARDIS's translation software, their speech was barely understandable as their teeth clicked together with every syllable. But from what Yasmin could deduce, they were debating on whether to eat them or sell them back on their home planet.

They'd settled on eating.

Three of them approached the cage, jaws clicking and claws glimmering in the air. Ryan let out a soft whimper as Graham pressed their heads together.

Then the door exploded inward, filling the room with smoke and dust.

Graham, Yasmin and Ryan ducked their heads to protect their eyes, while the leader of the Xhanythara shouted at the computer to turn on the internal fans.

When the dust cleared, the Doctor stood in the middle of the throne room, eyes locked with the Xhanythara-leader. And in all of her time spent traveling in the TARDIS, Yasmin had never felt this overpowering urge to run and hide.

The Doctor's posture was completely rigid, every muscle tensed and poised to jump. Her hand was clenched around her sonic screwdriver so tight that her knuckles had turned white. But the thing that terrified Yasmin the most was the look of complete calm on her face. A mask of steel, barely hiding the pure, burning, ice-cold rage behind it.

The Doctor marched forward, each footstep echoing through the room. Graham's hands squeezed around Yasmin and Ryan's shoulders so tight it was almost painful. Yasmin's heart hammered in her throat and her mouth suddenly felt very dry.

This was what those other species had meant when Graham had found a database entry concerning the Doctor. They'd laughed about it back then, as none of them could associate those dark and threatening names with the small, snarky, childish Time Lady who'd apologize if she so much as stepped on a fly.

But now Yasmin understood. She understood why the Doctor had names like "The Oncoming Storm" and "The Bringer of Darkness". Because the temperature in the room had plummeted, the air felt electric, and the Doctor was like the eye of the storm.

One of the Xhanythara, either a stupid one or a blind one, went on the attack. It sprinted towards the Doctor, claws raised and teeth bared into a viscous snarl.

The Doctor didn't even flinch. Without breaking eye contact with its leader, she raised her sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the alien. Something exploded beneath its exoskeleton, and it howled in pain as its leg was ripped clean off at the knee. It collapsed, whimpering softly.

The leader of the Xhanythara stared back at the Doctor as she halted in front of its throne. They stared at each other in silence, and even though the Doctor would need a ladder to get on eye-level with it, she seemed to loom over it regardless. The air was thick with tension. No-one dared move.

"Leave."

The Doctor's voice had barely been above a whisper, yet it echoed around the room and in everyone's ears as if she'd shouted the word at the top of her lungs.

The Xhanythara-leader clicked its teeth in what Yasmin could only interpret as a chuckle.

"I'm afraid we cannot leave at this sta-"

One of its four arms exploded at the elbow, yellow gunk flying everywhere. The Xhanythara-leader screamed even louder than its subordinate had, clutching at the stump that was left of its arm.

"I don't think I made myself very clear," the Doctor said, perfectly audible even over the screams and whimpers, her finger hovering over the button of her sonic screwdriver. "Let my friends go, and leave this planet for good."

"I- we can't... I mean, we-"

"Is that clear?"

"I- I don't-"

**_"IS THAT CLEAR?!"_ **

The Xhanythara-leader shrunk in on itself. The Doctor's voice had been like a gunshot, rattling everything that wasn't bolted to a wall. Yasmin clapped her hands over her ears, pressing her face into Graham's shirt.

The Xhanythara-leader looked up at the Doctor in silence for a good five seconds. Then, slowly, it bowed its head.

"We will depart at once."

The Doctor let out a deep breath, her shoulders slumping slightly. "Good," she said, in a normal tone of voice this time. "Just wait 'till we're out of here, yeah?"

"Of course."

Then, quick footsteps approached the cage. The Doctor fiddled with the sonic until the lock clicked open, and Yasmin slowly looked up as she heard the hinges creak.

Ryan helped her up as the Doctor managed to pull all three of them into a bone-crushing hug, before she quickly motioned them to come with her.

They ran, out of the throne room, off of the ship, back to the TARDIS.

* * *

The Doctor closed the TARDIS-doors behind them, quickly pulling up the scanner. A smile crept onto her face. "They're gone," she said. "Just entered a sub-light arc heading for the galactic core. They won't be havin' humans for dinner anymore." She turned around, leaning on the console, grinning. "Crisis averted!"

Her smile faltered as she saw the stare of her three companions. Huddled together, staring at her with wide, fearful eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Yasmin and Graham looked at each other, just as Ryan muttered "Fine."

The Doctor sighed. "Ryan, I'm not daft. You're clearly not fine. What'd they do to you?"

Yasmin swallowed. "They didn't really... do anything."

"Yes they did! Look at you, you're all pale and shaky! Did they inject you with anything, feed you anything?"

"Doctor-"

"'Cause if they poisoned you I've probably got the antidote in the med-bay somewhere-"

"Doctor!"

The Doctor's mouth snapped shut.

Yasmin breathed out shakily. "Doctor, they really didn't do anything to us. It's just..." She trailed off, chewing on her lip.

"We... We just had no idea that you could get like that," Graham finished.

The Doctor blinked, confused. Then, slowly, it dawned on her, and Yasmin felt a stone drop in her stomach as she saw the look of horror and despair on her face.

"You're scared of me."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Fact. Yasmin opened her mouth to refute it, but closed it as she realized the Doctor was way too smart for that.

One by one, they all sat down on the floor, the Doctor against the console and Yasmin, Graham and Ryan against the railing. It was quiet, a silence that should be filled, yet no-one knew what to say.

Graham was the one to break it.

"Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"I think I want to go home."

This time, the Doctor visibly flinched. She bunched the tail-end of her coat up in her hands, her face scrunching up as she held back tears.

Graham quickly scooted over to her, leaning against the console next to her. "Hey," he said, "I didn't mean for good. You know I could never give this up. I just... Today was really intense, and I just need a break. Just for a few days."

The Doctor looked up at him with big, hopeful eyes. It only took him a few seconds to cave. With a sigh and a soft "c'mere", he pulled her against him, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Yasmin and Ryan shared a glance, then joined them, Yasmin on the Doctor's other side, and Ryan against Graham.

They sat there in silence, tucked underneath the console, listening to the soft thrumming of the TARDIS.


End file.
